


All Kinds of Fucked Up

by TheDetectiveInTheTARDIS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark kind of, First Time, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDetectiveInTheTARDIS/pseuds/TheDetectiveInTheTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam admits his love for Dean.  This could go two ways, but Sam's not stopping no matter what.</p><p>Two endings :  Chapter 2 is happy and Chapter 3 is dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at this sort of thing, so please comment.  
> Criticism is welcome.

Dean was fuming. He and San were having yet another stupid argument in another stupid motel on another stupid attempt to find Dad.  
And oh, look, Sam was yelling at him again.  
"Why the hell did you even let him go on that hunt alone? If I had been there, I'd have gone with him and we wouldn't be in this mess!"  
"Then maybe you shouldn't have left us, huh? What the hell did Dad do to make you prefer to go away?" Dean was genuinely curious, but it was difficult to tell with the amount of venom he had spat into those words.  
"I didn't leave because of Dad, Dean!"  
"Wha..what?" Dean was shocked nearly speechless.  
"I left because of you."  
"But- How- What did I do?" Dean's voice was anguished, and Sam's heart broke a little more.  
"You didn't DO anything, you didn't have to, it's just you, you... Gah!" Sam could scream from frustration. He couldn't do this- he had to. "It's you Dean, you're incredible and gorgeous and I shouldn't feel this way I can't feel this way it is wrong it's wrong wrongwrongwrong!" Tears were building in Sam's eyes. "I was doing okay for a while. I'd left, and I tried to do right, Jessica, Jessica was good, she was okay, but she wasn't you! It all kept coming back to you, Dean, I needed to see you, touch you, love you, and I just can't do it anymore!" Sam sounded so lost and broken, but all Dean could feel was shock.  
"Sammy-"  
"Don't you dare call me that! You can't love me, I'm sick and disgusting, I don't deserve to be your brother, I don't deserve to live!" Sam collapsed, sobbing, onto the crappy motel bed.  
"Sammy, it's okay, you're okay, it's going to be okay..." Dean gently sat down next to his brother, not wanting to startle the younger man.  
"No, it's not, Dean, it's not okay, it will never be okay-"  
Dean had surged forward, cutting off Sam's words, capturing his little brother's mouth in a passionate kiss, pouring all the emotion he could into the action.  
"Dean," Sam moaned, desperate with hope and desire.  
"We're going to be okay, Sammy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the happy ending.

He leaned in and kissed Sam again, tasting the crap food they'd been eating earlier but underneath that a taste he realized must be purely Sammy. And he loved it. He was in love with his fucking brother. That was going to take a lot of getting used to.  
"Sammy," Dean moaned, grinding against his brother, their clothed erections straining. "I ne-need you, please."  
Sam looked at him, still in shock that his brother could possibly feel the same way. Of COURSE he would help Dean, it's what he'd been dreaming of for months. He slipped his hand down Dean's side, fumbling with the zipper at Dean's crotch. He could feel Dean yanking at his jacket and shirts and helped him with his other hand. Too many clothes! Why the fuck did they where so many layers? Soon enough he and Dean where both shirtless, and Sam immediately fell to his knees and tugged his brother's jeans off. He stared at the tented cloth of his brother's underwear and his eyes darkened with need. He wet his lips and reached with shaking fingers towards the fabric.  
"Fuck, Sammy!" His brother shouldn't look this hit, kneeling before him and pulling down Dean's boxers. He groaned at the sensation of cool air on his hardened dick, and felt the ghost of Sam's breath on its head. "Dammit!"  
Sam had licked the head of Dean's dick gently, savoring the bitter pre come. He leaned forward and mouthed at Dean's balls, feeling his brother's hands curl into his hair. Sam quickly made a decision and bobbed his head, taking Dean's entire length into his mouth. He shivered at the sounds his brother made as he swallowed.  
"Wait- Sammy- fu-fuck, I'm gonna-". Dean blurted as a warning, trying to shove his brother off, but Sam ignored him, taking his brother even deeper down his throat as Dean came.  
Dean convulsed, and fell back against the bed frame, panting and exhausted. Fuck, he hadn't come that hard since he was a teenager.  
Sam pried his fingers off of his brother's hips; he had unconsciously gripped hard enough to bruise.  
He slouched over next to his brother, feeling an uncomfortable stickiness in his pants. Had he actually come without even being touched? God, there was something wrong with him. He leaned over and mouthed at Dean's throat savoring the taste of the mixing sweat and cum, when Dean suddenly pushed him off. Oh, no, fuck, what if- Sam jolted upright with fear. What if Dean felt only disgust for him, what if he hated him, what if Sam it was still WRONG, could he have forced himself on his own brother?  
"Sammy, do you- uh, do you need me to-"  
"No, it's okay." Sam sagged with relief. It was okay.  
Dean stared at his brother's face, flushed and sweaty, a line of cum trailing from the corner of his mouth. He should not look this gorgeous, Dean should not have these feelings for his brother. But he did. And that was okay.  
The next day they went hunting, and that night they fucked for the first time.  
They never told anyone, and no one ever suspected.  
The Winchester brothers were all kinds of fucked up, but for them that was okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the dark ending.

Dean sat there next to his brother, sickened by Sam's confession. Oh, fuck, it was disgusting. He had kissed his fucking brother, trying to keep Sam from feeling useless. He loved his brother, just not in THAT way. He needed Sam, and would do just about anything to keep him. He shuddered, trying not to show it.  
"Dean," Sam murmured again, "Please, I need you." Sam leaned in and kissed Dean again, forcibly licking at Dean's lips in an attempt to pry them open.  
Dean gasped in shock and that was all the invitation Sam needed to shove his tongue into his brother's mouth.  
Dean recoiled in fear and revulsion.  
"Sam-"  
"Dean." Sam moaned, cutting him off, before latching back onto him. Oh, his brother's lips were so gorgeous, so soft and warm.  
As Sam's hands slipped towards his pants, Dean began struggling in earnest, shoving at his brother's chest, trying to get awayawayaway.  
Sam tightened his hold on Dean possessively, and pulled away just long enough to mutter: "God, Dean, need this, need you, dreamt about this so long, couldn't take it anymore, you're so beautiful, God, Dean, mine..." He started tugging down Dean's pants. Dean had never regretted anything more than his decision to go commando.  
"Please, Sammy, wait," There was real panic in his voice, but if Sam was in any state to understand, he chose to ignore it.   
"I can't, Dean, not any longer."  
And then Sam's pants were off and in his unbelievably large hands was his ungodly huge dick.  
"Wait, Sammy, no you can't!" Dean was practically screaming with horror, now being physically restrained against the bed, his brother outweighing him by a ton.   
He screamed as he felt the first dry finger enter him, the unfamiliar stretching and pain disturbing him beyond all measure. He bucked in an attempt to dislodge Sam, but it only slid the finger in deeper. As the pain faded he became aware of his brother's chanting.  
"...Yes, Dean, so tight, you were a virgin, weren't you, I'm going to be your first, god, that's incredible, so hot, Dean, yes, you're mine..."  
Dean tried to scream again, help him, some one, anyone, help... And then a second finger was driven in, and a hand covered his mouth, cutting off the sound.  
Then the fingers were being dragged out, the pain almost forgotten in the agitated anticipation.  
Sam's dick was penetrating him.  
The pain, oh, god, it was worse than anything. Dean felt blood dripping down his thighs, and blacked out at the first thrust, into the blessed relief of Darkness.  
He woke up in the morning stiff and sore and nauseatingly sticky. Sam was lying on the bed next to him, still naked, and Dean briefly pondered taking a pillow from the bed and suffocating him with it. Or suffocating himself. He picked up the pillow and contemplated it. He felt Sam stir and got up and went to the motel bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror, hating every bit of him.  
Dean got into the tub and took the longest shower he'd ever taken, scrubbing at himself until he was raw and red. He got out to see Sam at the table eating breakfast.  
He sat down, and didn't mention the night before. Neither did Sam.  
These nights continued, Dean always pleading and Sam never stopping, and they never talked about it.  
So if Sam was always a little more physical with his brother and Dean was less careful with razor blades and on hunts, there was no big deal.  
The Winchester brothers were all kinds of fucked up, but for them that was okay.


End file.
